Calleigh on a High
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continence of Calleigh on e X. Calleigh is with a new guy and on a new drug. A Hipphugger story.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Calleigh on a High.**_

_*******************WARNING: SEX READ ON OWN RISK**********************  
**_

DivRboy: You wanna meet me?

FunGirl: I do, but I can't before I have my break, shall we say somewhere at 1??

DivRboy: The beach, down by the life guard tower you know where that is right???

FunGirl: Uh huh, how do I know who ya R?

DivRboy: Uhm I got pink shirt, white pants and I'm Hispanic, how do I know who you are?

FunGirl: I'm very petite, blonde, wearing white pants and a peach top.

DivRboy: Cool, well see you in not to long got some work to do.

FunGirl: Uh huh, see ya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh stood in front of the lifeguard tower and gasped when she saw Eric walking towards her knowing it was hi she had texted with, not that she minded it to much, it was after all just sex and who she had it with was rather irrelevant.

"I should have known" she said with a sigh.

"So how you wanna do it?" he asked her as he was pretty ready, he had expected a cute girl, but for it to be Calleigh that was just shocking, not that he minded all to much as he always kind of liked her.

"No on the lips, you can do whatever else you want, but I would prefer if you nailed me hardly from behind" she said.

"That sounds very impersonal, why not on the lips?" he asked her.

"Because they are reserved for someone else" she said.

"Didn't know you had a boyfriend" said Eric surprised.

"I don't, now will you get to work cause I don't have all day" she said in a demanding tone.

Eric was wondering how to start working her, but he did as she asked, right there under the tower he nailed her hardly against the wall pillars that was holding it up, hardly as he growled and she moaned out before they cum.

Then she got her pants back on before she walked to her car without saying anything, she couldn't let her self feel, because if she did she would feel dirty and used because she had sunken down to this level. To just having sex without commitment when she felt like it.

It was wrong, but after Horatio had told her of some months back she had gotten out on the rough side again, but she was not using drugs this time, now she was using guys.

She sighed as she started the car, this was not good and she knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the lab she saw Horatio in DNA lab talking to Natalia, her eyes went all over him, Calleigh wanted him more than anything in the world, it drove her crazy she couldn't have him.

"Hey Calleigh, you got a moment" she heard Eric say from behind.

"Mhm" she said and followed her into the locker room.

"So I was wondering now that we tried it out maybe you wanted to do it again" he said hopefully, he was sick of sleeping around.

"Uh ok I guess" she said with a sigh.

"Oh and I got something I want you to try, it's really cool" he said and handed her a bag with white powder as he knew she was into stuff like that.

"I dunno, I tried to quit" she said.

"You gotto try it, it's so good" he said.

"I guess a test round couldn't hurt" she said looking at the little bag in her hand.

"That's my girl" he said and gave her a deep kiss.

"So apparently I'm dating Eric now" she thought frustrated as she didn't feel anything for him at all. Calleigh looked at the powder before she snorted some of it to see the effect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about a week later and Calleigh now knew she couldn't stop using again, her urges was so great and she again got hooked on the feeling the drug gave her. And she loved Eric for giving it to her, her feelings had changed over the last week, she wanted him around the clock now. She felt happier than she had been in quite some time and she loved it.

At the moment the blonde was sitting in the break room reading when she heard Horatio and Julia coming towards her.

"So you are sure about this handsome" she heard Julia said.

"I am yes, I wanna be with you, I love you and I want us to try to get what we had" he said.

"That makes me really happy, so I'll come over later on" said Julia and gave him a soft peck on the check before she left.

"You, you, you are seeing Julia?" Calleigh's voice shivered, Horatio was not hers yet she felt stabbed in the back.

"I am yes" he said.

"But, but, but, what about us" she stuttered.

"There is no us, you made your choice, now I'm making mine" he said.

"Handsome" she said it sounded more like a prayer.

"Please don't call me that, and congratulations on getting back with the drugs and also Eric, soon you will have slept with the whole lab, not to mention the whole of Miami, don't you think I know what you do, you are such a tramp" he said, his voice was cold.

Calleigh for the first time in her life found her self speechless and didn't know what to say at all, he was right, but still it hurt her deep inside that he would say that and in that way, not to mention getting together with Julia.

Instead the look in her eyes spoke loud enough all by it self, her tears were now falling and Horatio knew how great the mistake he had just done was and it was to late to redo it.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked.

"You were the one who again choose the drugs over…" he stopped.

"You think it's that easy, I love the feeling" she started when he interrupted: Do you love him at all or do you only love him because of the drug you are on?

"Do you love her, do you really love her?" was the replay.

"I have a son with her, doesn't that say it all" said he said.

"No it don't that you have Kyle has nothing to do with her, of course you loved her back then, and of course you two are attach to each other, but can you picture your future with her?" she said.

"That is non of you concern and then I can ask you the same can you picture your whole future with Eric or are you just as I said with him because of your urges" he said honestly.

"You were the one who turned your back one me, you hurt me and you are doing it again" she said honest.

"You were the one that said you would deal with this again and here you are using again" he said with a sigh.

Calleigh again knew he was right and by now her good mood had disappeared, she was starting to feel low as she always did and she was also very much upset so she simply said: I hate you, you know what you can just go to hell.

And with those words she walked out of there leaving him shocked behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh was right in her words though, Horatio did not love Julia, at least not that way, he was only with her, well he didn't rightly know. He did however know that Julia loved him very much and that she pictured their future together.

Horatio on the other hand did picture his with Calleigh, but he had gotten tired of her being dragged back to the drugs and now she was with Eric, why would she do that, not to mention the sleeping around randomly with all those guys. She had in her eyes become dirty and he could not understand why she would do that. She was not the Calleigh he once knew, he missed her and he wanted her back. Wanted for her to be his, not like he owned her in any way, but as an equal.

"Horatio" he heard Julia say, her voice was shivering.

"Yes" he replied as he turned to face her.

"You don't really want to be with me do you, you want to be with her" she said, and as much as it did hurt her, she knew it was the truth.

"I'm sorry Julia, I really wish I didn't" he said as that was his truth.

"I know, but you do" she said.

"She said she hates me" he said, and for once the mighty Caine let him self fall apart.

"She didn't mean it I'm sure, she probably just was upset" said Julia as she sat down next to him.

"How would you know" he said.

"I just do" she said honest.

"It's all a mess, I dunno if I can watch her wreck her self again" he said.

"Talk to her" she said.

"She won't listen, it's all to late" he said and headed for his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of months went by and there was no change between Horatio and Calleigh except for the fact that it now was an ice front between them and everyone noticed it.

She continued in her bad ways and he did nothing to stop her.

Calleigh so badly wished he would interfere and try to stop her, she wanted him, she longed for him, but she ignored her feelings.

It was that night things would change, Eric and Calleigh had just come home from a club and he wanted her, if she wanted him was uncertain, but she screamed out to him still as he was kissing her soft neck and removed her top as she removed his shirt while they found their way to her bedroom.

He lay her down and she let him come on top, she could feel him which got her in the mood and she encouraged him to go further. Eric got inside her and started to go deeper and as she was on the verge she with closed eyes screamed: Horatiooo, Horatiooooo.

Eric retracted like she had burned him and she through the haze of passion realized what she had just done, she tried to make it up, tell him it was a slip, that she did not know what came over her, but it was to late, he got dressed and left her, knowing he would never be enough, for the petite blonde would never love him, in fact he didn't know if he ever did.

Calleigh sat on her bed shivering, her tears was falling and she wanted Horatio, she let one hand find it's way to her sensitive nub and the other caress her breast as she finished what Eric had started. But when she opened her eyes and realized he was not there, she started to cry, she felt so alone, lost and alone, that night she cried her self to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh because of the drug she was on did not any longer know if her feelings were real or not, but early the next morning she rang on the red head's doorbell.

He opened it to her and she with helpless eyes asked: Will you please help me.

"With what?" was his replay.

"To find my way back, I can not do it alone, please handsome don't say it's too late" said the blonde hoping he would not reject her, because right now it was more than she could handle.

Feedback always welcome and very much apriciated :o)


End file.
